epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DannyPlaysGames/Kumiko Oumae vs Tsumugi Kotobuki - Anime Rap Clashes
Also there's gonna be no more instumentals uploaded on YouTube because the audios are officially getting started. Beat: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-11ZxhDXR3FTaESyZTj7-YlJy283Md1g/view?usp=sharing Beat Produced by: Kustom and Hollywood Legend Productions Written by: Dani Frias and Deja Vu Flame Thumbnail by: SonicSmash KUMIKO OUMAE VS TSUMUGI KOTOBUKI BEG-''' '''*Popuko rips through the title cards* Popuko: I DON’T THINK SO! *real beat plays* Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: (SB) Time to play you like a game, (HJ) I told you ‘bout our rapping dog!!! (HJ) What did you even SMOKE to think you'll have violent dialogue (SB) What IS it even with GIRLS MAN? (HJ) They’ll sure be easy to ruse (SB How could even spit a line if you’ll just glitch to something new (SB) With rhymes thicker than detective plots, (HJ) I contclude that we’ll beat ya without lookind (Both) We’ve got nite magic to blast these Mignons back to Japon (HJ) While we may use copy-and-paste, we don’t get haters when we rhyme! (Both) We’ll have you censored for copyright, and be arrested for YouTube crimes Popuko and Pipimi: (Popuko) Ah, you are Mother Fuckers? (Pipimi) Seems your fame is falling down (Both) With this combination rap attack, (Pipimi) like a hybrid, we’ll kill without sound (Popuko) Your raps have got no beef! Your annoying lives shall end soon! (Popuko) Beating these numbskulls won’t be as tough (Pipimi) as putting away spoons (Pipimi) With more filler than Geromy, you’ve roasted each other like Bacon (Popuko) Unlike “eisai haramsukoi”, you’ve got no chance of being bakin’ (Both) This Team isn’t Epic, (Pipimi) for even Takeshobo won’t be this smothered (Popuko) You’ll both be busted and more fucked than that of Sweet Bro’s mother! Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: (SB) GOD DAMMMMMMMMN! What kind of skills even are those raps? (HJ) Like Man’s Best Friend, you can suck our dicks as you collapse! (SB) You homo tools better say your prayers! (HJ) You can’t compare to these hot gods (Both) where MAKING THIS HAPEN! (SB) Those raps don’t work, you HIDEOUS COCKWADS Popuko and Pipimi: (Pipimi) With Egbert getting more fame, (Popuko) we’d call you the Homestuck (Popuko) And for the work of Dave Strider, even ironically you’re shit! (yuk!) (Pipimi) Oh your raps don’t upset me, but they’re messy like the nachos tossed (Both) We Alt+Deleted High Technology! (Pipimi) Now, is this loss? Popuko: Motherfucker, don’t say that, but yeah, WOO. …''' '''Keep waiting, keep waiting, there’s more... *credits roll and battle is repeated* KUMIKO OUMAE VS TSUMUGI KOTOBUKI BEG-''' '''*Popuko rips through the title cards* Popuko: I DON’T THINK SO! Sweet Bro: IT KEEPS HAPPENING *real beat plays* Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: (SB) Time to play you like a game, (HJ) I told you ‘bout our rapping dog!!! (HJ) What did you even SMOKE to think you'll have violent dialogue (SB) What IS it even with GIRLS MAN? (HJ) They’ll sure be easy to ruse (SB How could even spit a line if you’ll just glitch to something new (SB) With rhymes thicker than detective plots, (HJ) I contclude that we’ll beat ya without lookind (Both) We’ve got nite magic to blast these Mignons back to Japon (HJ) While we may use copy-and-paste, we don’t get haters when we rhyme! (Both) We’ll have you censored for copyright, and be arrested for YouTube crimes Popuko and Pipimi: (Popuko) Ah, you are Mother Fuckers? (Pipimi) Seems your fame is falling down (Both) With this combination rap attack, (Pipimi) like a hybrid, we’ll kill without sound (Popuko) Your raps have got no beef! Your annoying lives shall end soon! (Popuko) Beating these numbskulls won’t be as tough (Pipimi) as putting away spoons (Pipimi) With more filler than Geromy, you’ve roasted each other like Bacon (Popuko) Unlike “eisai haramsukoi”, you’ve got no chance of being bakin’ (Both) This Team isn’t Epic, (Pipimi) for even Takeshobo won’t be this smothered (Popuko) You’ll both be busted and more fucked than that of Sweet Bro’s mother! Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: (SB) GOD DAMMMMMMMMN! What kind of skills even are those raps? (HJ) Like Man’s Best Friend, you can suck our dicks as you collapse! (SB) You homo tools better say your prayers! (HJ) You can’t compare to these hot gods (Both) where MAKING THIS HAPEN! (SB) Those raps don’t work, you HIDEOUS COCKWADS Popuko and Pipimi: (Pipimi) With Egbert getting more fame, (Popuko) we’d call you the Homestuck (Popuko) And for the work of Dave Strider, even ironically you’re shit! (yuk!) (Pipimi) Oh your raps don’t upset me, but they’re messy like the nachos tossed (Both) We Alt+Deleted High Technology! (Pipimi) Now, is this loss? Popuko: Okay, bitches, it’s over. Go ahead and leave. …''' '''No really, there’s no repeat, go on home now. *credits roll* Category:Blog posts